ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Mutant Titan Turtles
Teen Mutant Titan Turtles is a 2015 American 3D science fiction action comedy film crossover based on the Teen Titans and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchises. The film is directed by Bill Wolf (son of Fred Wolf), and stars Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird in a live-action scene. Trailer "(in a movie voice) (Bum bum bum!) In a world without hope. (Bum bum bum!) A city without future. (Bum bum bum!) 9 heroes, fighting in the power of their friendship. Donatello: What's up with the voice? Beast Boy: (Still in movie voice) It's my movie voice. Donatello: You sound like a cow choking on a shell. Beast Boy: (Normal voice) OK dude, do you want a this trailer to be decent, or do you want it to be good? Donatello: OK, fine. Narrator: You're favorite green team (TMNT yell "Turtle Power") and you're uniqe superpower team (Cyborg yells "Booyah") finally join together on this original movie to fight the evil Slade and crazy Shredder in this radical soon-to-be-classic film everyone will love! Now get a slice of pizza with coconuts and pickles (TMNT grab those pizzas) and slices of tofu (BB and Don grab tofu), because the movie starts in 1 month! Starring Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo, Rob Paulsen as Cyborg and Raphael, Tom Kinney as Donatello, Tara Strong as Raven, Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Robin, and more. Characters ''Teen Titans'' characters * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Slade * Blackfire (mentioned) * Slade's robot minions * T-Bot Go! (robot by Cyborg) 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Irma * Vern Fenrick * Burne Thompson * Shredder * Foot Soilders * Krang * Rock Soilders * Baxter Stockman (mentioned) * Bebop * Rocksteady Plot It begins with Beast Boy walking around Jump City, but then he sees some purple cartoonish looking ninjas. He was about to attack until 4 giant turtles appeared out of nowhere. They where attacking the ninjas so fast (and saw that the purple ninjas where exploding, showing they're robots) that he could barely see them, but did see that they had different masks and their weapons: The one with the blue mask has swords, the one with the red mask has sais, the one with the orange mask has nunchucks, and the one with the purple mask has a bo staff. The blue one said, "Told ya the waiting will pay of," The red one replied sarcastically, "Yeah we were looking for the place where the Technodrome is gunna attack next for 6 hours and fight Foot Soilders for only a few minutes,". "Don't worry, dude! I will make some pepperoni and marshmallow pizza when we get back to the Jump City bizaro sewers! said the orange one happily after destroying the last robot. Beast Boy's thatughts were this: Marshmallow and peperoni on a pizza!? I might live with marshmallow pizza, but with peperoni!? A KIND OF MEAT WITH MARSHMALLOW!?! I feel like I'm gunna... (pukes, caughting the attention of the turtles) BARGH!!! "What the heck was that!?!" asked the red one. "I don't know, but it came from over there," said the purple one. When they saw Beast Boy imedeatly, he asked who they are. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said the blue one. "Come with us if you wanna know more," Beast Boy was curious, so he accepted, but regereted it when he found out they had to go the sewers. They got to their lair, and BB notices a humanoid rat. "Welcome home, my turtles. It seems you brought a friend," said the rat. "Who the heck are you guys?" questioned Beast Boy. "Let me tell you the story, Beast Boy," said the rat. "How do you know my name!?!" "Sure, one of famous Teen Titans doesn't know he's well known by people," sarcastically said the red one. "As I was saying," continued the rat "Me and my friends story is actually a story about a man named Hamato Yoshi," (if you want to see the story, watch the first episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) to be continued. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teen Titans Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musical Films Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Crossover films Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Romance Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2015 or 2016 Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Family Guy Category:Movies Category:Crossovers